


The Man Who Cried Lion

by vvj5 (lost_spook)



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/vvj5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and the Doctor, both dealing with a crisis, in their own way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Who Cried Lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eve11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve11/gifts).



> Written for eve11 in Fandom Stocking, and from a random poetry prompt “rushed out onto the fire escape screaming Lion! Lion!”

“I don’t know,” said Evelyn, when she found him again, trying to make his way back into the building. “A lion, Doctor? Whatever possessed you? And what exactly was it supposed to be doing on the twelfth floor? Took the lift, did it, or got in via the skylight?”

The Doctor gave her his best dignified glare. “The point was, Evelyn – as you are perfectly aware – to evacuate the building and the surrounding area if possible.”

“And so you rushed out onto the fire escape and yelled ‘Lion!’ Of course. Whyever not?”

He huffed a little. “It was merely the first thing that occurred. Had I had more time, no doubt I would have come up with something a little more –”

“Credible?”

“In any case,” he said, firmly ignoring her interruption, “the ensuing overreaction was not the sort of thing I had come to expect from Mr Henry. I’m disappointed in the man.”

“Well, you can hardly blame him. I’m only surprised he didn’t think you were an escaped lunatic and call for a psychiatrist.”

The Doctor drew himself up in indignation. “As if I – I! – would lend myself to tawdry, ephemeral televisual entertainment in which some babbling, half-witted presenter plays thoroughly needless and unamusing tricks on the unsuspecting populace –”

“You’ll be glad to know,” said Evelyn, “that after Mr Henry had you thrown out of the complex, I managed to finish your work a little more effectively by setting off the fire alarm.”

The Doctor fought a visible battle between the demons and the better angels of his nature, and then finally conceded that, yes, he was very glad to hear that, and perhaps it was time that the two of them stopped standing around here idly chatting when lives were at stake. There were, after all, still those Medusoids in the plumbing system and he had an _excellent_ plan to stop them.

It did not, he had to stress, involve any lions, hypothetical or otherwise.


End file.
